Of Love and Loss
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena! The Argo II has landed in New Rome, and the seven are about to embark for Rome. But the Romans are less than thrilled at the fact that there are more Greeks than Romans in the Prophecy. So they send two of their own along. As the destruction of Rome draws nearer, they are all going to find out who is dearest to them in their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Stories

Of Love and Loss

Hello, fellow PJO and HOO fans! So, basically, this is my version of Mark of Athena, but I didn't want to call it Mark of Athena. Sue me. Basically, it's the same monsters and stories, just without the whole Greek/Roman war, and instead of seven demigods aboard the Argo II, there are nine! And also the crazy satyr we all love: Coach Hedge. My writing isn't as good as Rick Riordan's, so please don't be too harsh. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Annabeth

Annabeth

Annabeth wanted to hate New Rome. She really did. But the architecture was so beautiful, and plus, this was where she had been reunited with Percy. Plus, the Romans knew how to eat. As Annabeth reclined on the couch, repeatedly telling Percy that no, she will not feed him grapes as he reclined, she studied the Seven of the Great Prophecy. Jason, Piper, and Leo she knew. And she definitely knew Percy. Jason was the ruggedly handsome leader, the son of Jupiter, and the powerful Roman praetor. Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite who tried to downplay her beauty, with a voice that could make you do anything. Leo, the hyperactive son of Hephaestus who could summon flames with his hands. And Percy, savior of Olympus, with a brain of seaweed. And then there was herself, the architect of Olympus, daughter of Athena, and girlfriend of the boy with the brain of seaweed. She looked closely at the two new Romans, Frank and Hazel. They were obviously an item, judging by the way they interacted. Hazel looked like a good girl, and a fierce fighter, albeit shy. Frank looked awkward, and that worried Annabeth. But well, if he was one of the Seven. Annabeth's gaze slid towards the two other Romans, Reyna and Octavian. Reyna, which meant, "queen" in Spanish. Well, she certainly looked regal, in her purple shirt and white toga, with her dark hair and obsidian eyes. Annabeth recognized the look in her eyes. A mixture of fear and hope. Annabeth saw it every time she looked in the mirror. As for Octavian, he made Annabeth nervous. When she had first seen him, she had nearly had a heart attack. He had looked so much like Luke. The same facial structure, sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes and the same height. But now, with his obsession in gutting teddy bears and his hatred of everything Greek just freaked her out. He and Reyna seemed to hate each other, which made sense after what Percy told her about the whole praetorship scandal.

"So," Jason said, breaking the uneasy silence between the nine of them. "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth said. "The Seven need to board the Argo II and go to Rome."

"Why Rome?" Octavian asked snarkily. "And why should we trust you?" Percy glared at the scrawny augur.

"Because Gaea wants to destroy the Gods at their rots. First Rome, and then Greece, at the original Mount Olympus. Also, Nico diAngelo has been capture, and if you have a problem with that…"

"Percy, Octavian raised a fair point," Reyna said.

"Yeah, I… Wait what?" Octavian looked completely perplexed that Reyna was siding with him. So did Jason, Frank and Hazel.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked nervously, mirroring Annabeth's feelings. If the praetor wouldn't let them leave, then they might as well admit defeat now.

"The Mare Nostrum has been forbidden to demigods for centuries," she said, taking an apple from the bowl, studying the dark red surface. "To go there is exceptionally dangerous. To go to Rome would be breaking laws we have installed for decades."

"But if we don't go, then Gaea will win," Annabeth said. Reyna's nails dug into the fruit, making little crescent shaped marks in the skin.

"All right," she conceded. "You can go to Rome."

"Just like that?" Octavian asked shrilly. "Without a proper debate? Without a vote from the Senate?" Reyna raised her hand for silence.

"Octavian, please," she said. "We don't have time to waste." Octavian looked furious.

"Reyna, four Greek demigods and a Greek faun, a _satyr! _And three Romans! Explain the fairness." Jason stood.

"That's true," he said. "Five Greeks, three Romans? Reyna, you should come with us." Piper pressed her lips together, and shared a look with Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Guys could be stupid sometimes. "And Octavian. We will need someone to interpret the signs that we will see on our journey." Octavian narrowed his eyes, then nodded stiffly. Reyna nodded.

"I'll leave Gwen in charge of the camp," she said. "We'll leave at noon. It's auspicious. Octavian, check the auguries for any omens, and then check them again." Octavian nodded, stood up, and gave a little bow.

"Of course praetor," he said, turning on his heel and left. Annabeth couldn't tell whether it was fake or genuine. Jason turned to Reyna.

"Hey Reyna, is it OK if I show Piper around New Rome?" He asked. "She's never seen it." Reyna visibly stiffened, and nodded. "Thanks," Jason said with a smile. He took Piper's hand, and the two ran off.

"Yeah, can I show Annabeth around too?" Percy asked as well, perfectly clueless. "Cause she…"

"No," Reyna snapped. Annabeth became worried. Did Reyna not want two guys who had rejected her to show their girlfriends around?

"No?" Percy asked, perplexed.

"No," Reyna repeated. "I wish to speak to Annabeth alone." Percy, although looking worried, nodded, and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. Reyna stood, and beckoned Annabeth with her hand.

"Come, daughter of Athena. Walk with me."


	3. Annabeth II

Annabeth

Reyna strode swiftly ahead of Annabeth as she jogged to keep up. The praetor stopped by the two-headed barista's shop, and paid him some denarii.

"Want some?" She asked. "I know hot chocolate isn't really a Roman drink…"

"But chocolate is universal," Annabeth finished. Reyna smiled and handed Annabeth a cup. She whistled, and two greyhounds, one gold and one silver, trotted up beside her, their ruby eyes glaring at Annabeth mistrustfully and bearing their razor sharp teeth. "My dogs," Reyna explained. "You don't mind if they walk with us." That didn't really sound like a request, more like an order. Annabeth nodded, and the two girls started to walk again. Annabeth drank her hot cocoa, and she had to admit, the two headed barista new how to make good cocoa.

"So you're coming with us," Annabeth stated, trying to break the silence. Reyna sipped and nodded.

"As irritating as Octavian can be, he raised a fair point," she said. "Five Greeks and three Romans going on this quest is hardly a good deal. Romans would not have stood for that. It would have been a massacre for all of you." Annabeth nodded as they strode into a garden that had a statue of Bacchus in a loincloth, spouting water between pursed lips as he raised his arms above his head. Seeing her camp director in a diaper spewing water while prancing around like a ballerina helped cheer Annabeth up a little. Reyna sat down on a bench, and Annabeth followed suit.

"So you're coming with us to the ancient lands," she said. The praetor nodded.

"It seems fair, don't you think?" Annabeth nodded.

"It does. I have a question," Annabeth added. Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Should I know you?" Reyna smiled widely, the first full smile Annabeth had ever seen on her.

"Percy didn't recognize me," she said. "Although that makes sense. He only met my mistress and my older sister Hylla." The pieces clicked in Annabeth's head.

"You were at CC's spa," she cried. "You brushed my hair." Reyna nodded.

"I had rarely seen anyone resist Circe's offer," the praetor said. "But I need to tell you something I heard while I was a handmaiden of the sorceress." Annabeth cocked her head, confused. "About two years before you and Percy came, a young man washed up on our shores, ranting about the Mark of Athena." The coin, her mother's cursed gift, seemed to grow hotter in her pocket.

"Wh-What?" Annabeth stammered

"The Mark of Athena," Reyna repeated. Her dark eyes pierced Annabeth's. "Do you know what that could mean?" Annabeth opened her mouth to talk, but Reyna's eyes fixed on something beyond her. Annabeth turned to see Leo running to them, wearing a paper hat.

"Yo!" He yelled. "So, the ship is all ready to go, and Festus says…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Reyna. She tilted her head quizzically at him.

"What did Festus say?" Reyna asked with curiosity. But Leo's mouth was hanging open.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked in wonder.

"The Sea of Monsters and New Rome," Reyna replied dryly.

"Say what now?" He asked dumbly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Leo?" She prompted. "Festus said what?"

"Festus said Reyna is one of the hottest chicks I have ever met," Leo answered dreamily. Then he snapped out of it, and turned to Annabeth, puffing out his scrawny chest.

"Festus," he said, flexing his arms as he pointed to the Argo II, "Is the very impressive figurehead I built myself. And he says that we should be ready to go by noon." Annabeth nodded.

"Thanks Leo," she said. He nodded.

"No problem," he said, winking at Reyna and swaggering off. And then he tripped over a pebble and sprawled on the floor. Annabeth could see Reyna suppressing giggles.

"I shall see you at noon tomorrow," she said. "Until then, daughter of Athena." And the praetor swept away.


End file.
